Interview
by Dancelune
Summary: Tout est dans le titre :p


Auteur : Dancelune

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : heu… journalisme :p

Couple : Shuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

_**Interview**_

**Interview de Yuki Eiri, 15 décembre 2007**

Journaliste : Dans le cadre de sa tournée promotionnelle pour la sortie de son nouveau roman intitulé « Danse avec la Lune », nous recevons aujourd'hui le célèbre écrivain Eiri Yuki, qui va nous parler de son œuvre et, nous l'espérons, un peu de sa vie professionnelle et privée (petit sourire de l'intéressé). Bonjour Eiri-san.

Eiri Yuki: Bonjour.

Journaliste : Tout d'abord, félicitations pour le succès de votre nouveau roman. Il s'est vendu à plus de 50.000 exemplaires lors de sa première semaine de vente dans l'archipel. C'est un beau résultat.

Eiri Yuki: Effectivement. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel engouement de la part de mes lecteurs. J'ai été très surpris de l'accueil chaleureux qu'ils ont réservé à mon livre.

Journaliste : Il faut dire que vous n'aviez rien publié depuis plus de deux ans, et que vous revenez avec un sujet plutôt original comparé au reste de vos œuvres. Parlez nous de cette pause et de votre absence dans les médias.

Eiri Yuki: Eh bien, comme vous le savez, je ne suis plus tout jeune.

(Gloussements des spectateurs)

Journaliste : Tout est relatif. _[ndlr : notre journaliste Mashiba-san a la quarantaine bien sonnée]_

(Nouveaux rires de l'assemblée)

Eiri Yuki souriant : C'est vrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était temps pour moi que je donne la priorité non plus à ma vie professionnelle mais à ma vie privée.

Journaliste : Vous voulez dire que vous avez profité de cette pose pour stabiliser la fameuse relation dont parlaient tous les médias à l'époque.

Eiri Yuki acquiesce : Oui.

Journaliste : Serait-ce indiscret de vous demander comment vont les choses avec votre amoureux après deux ans de vie commune ? _[ndlr : Eiri Yuki et Shindo Shuichi ont officialisé leur relation le 17 mai dernier]_

Eiri Yuki: C'est indiscret !

(Rires de l'assemblée)

Journaliste : Ah ! Je suis désolée.

Eiri Yuki: Ce n'est pas grave. Tout va bien entre nous. Il est très occupé avec son groupe et sa tournée mais nous arrivons à gérer nos différents emplois du temps de façon à nous voir régulièrement.

Journaliste : A ce propos, n'est-ce pas difficile de vivre avec une star de la musique ?

Eiri Yuki réfléchit un moment : Pas vraiment, non.

Journaliste : Pardonnez-moi, mais Shindo Shuichi est réputé pour être capricieux. Que pensez-vous de cette rumeur ?

Eiri Yuki: Elle est totalement fondée !

(Rires du public)

Journaliste : Il faut dire que vous êtes aussi très populaire. Il paraît que Shindo-san est aussi très jaloux ? Promis, après cette question, j'arrête.

Eiri Yuki: Il est jaloux… Mais je dois avouer que je le suis autant que lui.

Journaliste : Ca c'est une surprise ! Mesdemoiselles, le message est passé, attention à vous si vous approchez Shindo-san de trop près !

(Sifflements dans le public)

Eiri Yuki affiche un petit sourire en coin.

Journaliste : Revenons-en au sujet principal de notre interview, votre roman « Danse avec la Lune ». Il est beaucoup plus sombre que vos précédents ouvrages. Pourquoi ce changement de ton ?

Eiri Yuki : La vie n'est pas faite que de fantaisie, de rêve ou de romance. Elle est aussi pleine d'injustice, de douleur et de peur. Je ne me berce pas d'illusions, pourtant je ne faisais profiter à mes lecteurs que du côté positif de la vie. Je me suis dis qu'il était temps de leur montrer que, moi aussi, je connaissais l'autre visage de la vie, le passé que l'on garde enfoui au fond de soi et que l'on ne montre que rarement.

Journaliste : On a d'ailleurs l'impression que vous avez mis beaucoup plus de vous, de votre personnalité propre, dans cette histoire.

Eiri Yuki : Autant il est facile d'inventer une romance idyllique de toute pièce, autant il est difficile de raconter le malheur si on ne l'a pas soi-même vécu. Je me suis donc inspiré d'événements marquants de ma vie, qui m'ont fait de la peine, pour mettre en avant les sentiments de confusion, d'angoisse et de désespoir donc est victime le héros de mon roman.

Journaliste : Mais, dans ce cas… Cela a dû être éprouvant pour vous d'écrire ce roman, non ?

Eiri Yuki : Oui.

Journaliste : Cependant, le message dont ce livre est porteur est plutôt optimiste, je me trompe ?

Eiri Yuki : Pas du tout, vous avez raison. Je ne voulais pas écrire un livre qui raconte une descente aux Enfers qui se termine mal. En tant que lecteur, je n'apprécierais pas de ressortir déprimé d'une lecture dont le but est, avant toute chose, de me divertir. Je ne lis pas pour me sentir plus mal que je ne le suis déjà. J'ai donc préféré montrer la valeur d'un homme qui de prime abord ne paye pas de mine, semble même un peu idiot, mais se révèle plus déterminé et fort qu'il n'y parait. Comme toutes mes autres parutions, ce roman est porteur d'espoir. Ce fait ne change pas, et ne changera pas dans mes futurs écrits.

Journaliste : Merci beaucoup pour cet éclairage, Eiri-san.

Eiri Yuki : Merci à vous.

Journaliste : La semaine prochaine, nous recevrons le chanteur du groupe de rock Bad Luck, Shindo Shuichi. Pour le coup, Eiri-san, vous n'avez pas réussi à vous entendre sur le planning cette fois-ci.

(L'assemblée s'esclaffe)

Eiri Yuki : Malheureusement non ! Je vais peut-être prolonger mon séjour à Osaka de quelques jours.

Journaliste : Et ce sera pour le plus grand plaisir de vos fans, ici à Osaka.

(Applaudissement dans le public) _[ndlr : surtout de la part des fans féminines]_

Journaliste : Merci beaucoup d'avoir écouté notre émission, et à la semaine prochaine.

Eiri Yuki : Merci.

Retranscription de l'interview d'Eiri Yuki – studio Tsuki – 15 décembre 2007 réalisé par Yamashita Subaru.

Journaliste : Mashiba Keiko.

Dancelune, le 19 novembre 2008.


End file.
